vvikipediafandomcom_pt-20200215-history
Duio Botta
João Heriberto Botta Junior (Juara, 19 de novembro de 1986), também conhecido como Duio Botta, é um ator, cantor, dublador e compositor brasileiro. É conhecido por ter participado do programa Ídolos do SBT em 2006 e Jovens Talentos do Programa Raul Gil do mesmo canal. Seu último trabalho de maior destaque foi o personagem Jardel na novela A Dona do Pedaço de Walcyr Carrasco em 2019. Como Cantor *2006 - Ídolos - SBT *2008 - Trilha Sonora - Revelação - SBT *2010/2011 - Jovens Talentos - SBT Como Radialista * 2006/2007 - Momento Universitário - FM Educativa * 2009/2011 - Manhã Guaçu - Rádio Guaçu AM * 2009/2011 - Programa do Duio - Rádio Guaçu AM * 2016 - Vários personagens - Herança de Ódio - Rádio Globo FM Como Ator *2007/2008 - Marcelo - Dance Dance Dance - Band *2014 - Maycon - O Armário Gêmeo - Web Série *2016 - Raul - Êta Mundo Bom - Globo *2016 - Vários personagens - Herança de Ódio - Gshow *2018 - Caio - A Casa Sonho - Web Série *2019 - Jornalista, cap. 23 - Verão 90 - Globo *2019 - Jardel - A Dona do Pedaço - Globo Dublagens *Fabián Robles (Elias) - A que não podia amar *Wayne St-George (Doug Franklin) - Slasher *Maxime - Amor Ocasional *Kenny - Preacher *Rei Sapo - Summer Camp Island *Xabf - Os Simpsons *Metzger - Man in the high castle *Terry - Call the midwife *Conzento - OK, KO! Vamos ser Heróis *Horacio Pancheri (Carlos) - Um Caminho para o Destino *Edward Bourne (Nicholas) - Knightall *Matthew Page (Cyrus) - Midnight, Texas *José Carlos Femat (Juliano Ruiz) - Querida Inimiga *Ricardo Baranda (Garibaldo / Víctor de la Fuente) - A Gata *Nicolás Mena (André Montenegro) - Coração Indomável *John Magaro (Vince) - Orange Is The New Black *Chris Conroy (Derek) - Mr. Robot *Fahim Anwar (Jaweed) - Whiskey Tango Foxtrot *Chris Kirkpatrick (Chad) - Angie Tribeca *Alexander De Jordyn (Lamar) - Between *Butch Klein (Al) - Grace and Frankie *Tristan - Transformers: O Último Cavaleiro *Hayden - Are You The One *Paul - Jane Wants a Boyfriend *Claude - Lei e Ordem *Shaty - The Get Down *Donny - Loudermilk *Bomba - Home *Daniel - Mujeres de Negro *Carlos - Enamorándome de Ramón *Kemp - Voltron: O Defensor Lendário *The English Patient - Vozes Adicionais *Food Network Star - Vozes Adicionais *El Chapo - Vozes Adicionais *Game Shakers - Vozes Adicionais *How it ends - Vozes Adicionais *Kiva can do - Vozes Adicionais *Blackish - Vozes Adicionais *School of rock - Vozes Adicionais *Steven - Vozes Adicionais *Lost in oz - Vozes Adicionais *Kid Danger - Vozes Adicionais *Super Shore - Vozes Adicionais *Moosehead - Vozes Adicionais *CSI - Vozes Adicionais *Jhon - Top Chef 15 *Dragão inimigo - Regal Academy *kally's mashup - Vozes Adicionais *She-Ra e As Princesas do Poder - Vozes Adicionais *Príncipe Krel Tarron - Caçadores de Trolls: Contos da Arcadia e Os 3 Lá Embaixo: Contos da Arcadia Prêmios * 2008 - Artista Revelação - GRC Music * 2009 - Artista del Futuro - Latin Music * 2009 - 2º Lugar na categoria "composição" - Festival das Águas Itaipu Binacional Categoria:Nascidos nos anos 80 Categoria:Atores Categoria:Atores do Brasil Categoria:Cantores Categoria:Cantores do Brasil Categoria:Compositores Categoria:Compositores do Brasil Categoria:Dubladores Categoria:Dubladores do Brasil Categoria:Naturais de Mato Grosso Categoria:Dubladores ítalo-brasileiros